CONFIRM® service is a product offered by the United States Postal Service (USPS). U.S. Postal Service Publication 197 (“Publication 197”) describes in detail various aspects of the CONFIRM® service and CONFIRM® service interfaces; Publication 197 is incorporated by reference in full herein for all purposes as if fully stated herein.
CONFIRM® is a mail tracking service of PLANET™ Codes that provides electronic tracking information to USPS customers about their First-Class, Standard letter-size, flat mail and periodicals. CONFIRM® provides advance delivery information about incoming hard-copy reply mail (“Origin CONFIRM”) and outbound mail (“Destination CONFIRM”).
In order to track mail, CONFIRM® uses a combination of two tracking numbers: a 5- or 11-digit POSTNET (POStal Numeric Encoding Technique) Code and a 12- or 14-digit PLANET™ Code. The POSTNET and PLANET™ Codes must be encoded as a barcode and applied to the mail piece.
As each mail piece progresses through to its destination, the CONFIRM® barcode on each mail piece is scanned at the different USPS processing facilities through which it passes. Electronic information for each scan is captured and is sent to a centralized network service, which collects the scan data and packages it for use by USPS customers. The electronic scan information is then electronically transferred from the centralized network and is made available in two ways: through accessing a PLANET™ Codes website or via transmission of electronic files sent to subscribing USPS customers.
A POSTNET Code identifies a particular delivery address. A PLANET™ Code identifies a particular CONFIRM® Subscriber's mailing.
The United States Postal Service (USPS) provides the Information Based Indicia Program (IBIP.) The IBIP facilitates PC-based (Personal Computer based) Postage, also sometimes referred to as computer-based, or Internet-based, Postage. With PC Postage, a user can purchase postage credit, and print the postage in the form of PC Postage onto a label or directly onto a mail piece. A PC Postage label provides a human-readable portion and a 2-dimensional barcode portion. The human-readable portion includes the postage value, mail class, the date, and optionally a logo. The barcode portion is intended to help thwart fraud, and includes information about the mail piece including the destination ZIP code, the amount of postage applied, the date and time the postage was applied, and a digital signature so that the USPS can validate the authenticity of the postage.
In one exemplary embodiment of PC Postage, a user subscribes to a third party Internet postage provider, such as, for example, Stamps.com (of Santa Monica, Calif.), and by using postage software made available by the Internet postage provider, postage value can be downloaded to the user's computer. The user can then print the postage indicia, by an ordinary laser or ink jet printer, directly onto the mail piece itself (e.g., onto business envelopes), onto a label to be applied to the mail piece, or alternately on an insert that can be placed into a window envelope so that it will show through a window envelope. Such postage software preferably works in conjunction with other software programs, such as word processing, accounting, database, and contact management software to allow a user to conveniently print PC Postage at the same time that addressee and bar code information is printed, and, in some cases of envelope printing, at the same time as the sender's return address is printed.
An example of a computer-based postage system is a software-based, online postage system described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/163,993 filed on Sep. 29, 1998, by Mohan Ananda, entitled “On Line Postage System,” the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in full. The online postage system software comprises user code, also sometimes referred to as client software, that resides on a client system, and controller code, also sometimes referred to as server software, that resides on a server system. An exemplary on-line postage system may comprise a user system electronically connected to a server system, which in turn is connected to a USPS system. The server system is preferably capable of communicating with one or more client systems simultaneously.
In order to facilitate mail handling and optical reading equipment processing of mail by the USPS and to properly interpret PC Postage, addressee information, and CONFIRM® tracking information, postage indicia and related labels need to be applied according to USPS guidelines. USPS guidelines directed to the margins, label sizes, and placement of Postage Indicia, and the size, placement, and other characteristics of POSTNET and PLANET™ bar codes, and any facing identification mark (FIM) on mail pieces are described in the Domestic Mail Manual (DMM) and Title 39, Code of Federal Register (CFR), Part 111, the contents of which are incorporated by reference in full herein for all purposes.
There are various laser and ink jet printers available for use, such as, for example, in conjunction with computers. Many home, office and small laser and ink jet printers are designed to accept sheets having a maximum width of 21.59 cm (8.5 inches), or in the case of wide format printers, about 27.94 cm (11 inches.) However, because many home and office printers are of the 21.59 cm (8.5 inches) variety, many self-adhesive label sheets have a width of 21.59 cm (8.5 inches) or less.
A label arrangement is needed for use with computer-based Postage systems and computer printer printable labels for use with computer-based Postage systems to facilitate Mail Piece Tracking. Further, a method is needed for printing a special purpose label arrangement that has a label portion adapted to be printed with postage indicia, a label portion adapted to be printed with a first one-dimensional barcode representing mailing identification information, in some embodiments, a second one-dimensional barcode representing delivery address information, and in some embodiments, a label portion adapted to be printed with a delivery address.